Advances are continually being made in the area of manned space flight and this area of exploration will certainly play an important role in the progress of science over the next several decades and centuries. As the reaches of manned space flight expand, new technologies are needed protect those who venture into the harsh vacuum above, while also economizing resources for longer missions and lowering the costs associated with space travel. With these goals in mind, improvements may be made to current systems and methods for spacecraft environmental controls and life support.
One aspect of environmental control and life support is pressure control. As spacecraft leave the protective confines of Earth's atmosphere, they are subjected to the vacuum of space. Without active pressure control, the environment within a spacecraft would not be habitable to humans. Further, upon launch and re-entry, the pressure differential between inside a pressurized crew cabin of a spacecraft and an exterior of the space craft can change rapidly. Typical manned spacecraft rely on separate oxygen and nitrogen pressure systems to create a breathable pressurized atmosphere within the crew module. Further, typical manned spacecraft may rely on separate systems to maintain pressure within a crew cabin, to provide breathable atmosphere for spacesuits, and to inflate landing airbags. These separate systems may result in additional cost and inefficiencies. Additional disadvantages may exist.